


Tap That

by scribblemyname



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [206]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Gossip, Makeup Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has never had much time or energy to indulge even the adult versions of temper tantrums, so she simply grabs his shirt and yanks him in the right direction. The Winter Soldier could probably snap her in half, and she should probably be taking a moment to be thankful that Bucky has mostly put that behind him and does nothing of the sort, but she doesn't because gratitude isn't at all what she needs to deal with this. Not when she's faced with her hurt, angry… well, boyfriend, in her bedroom at two o'clock in the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Prompt by classics_lover:
> 
>  
> 
> [Any, any/any, "Me. You. Bed. Now." ...are you sure you mean me?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/447546.html?thread=70576698#t70576698)

When Maria gets the fifth compliment for tapping Captain America, she flushes with irritation and embarrassment and picks up the phone to call Natasha.  
  
"Tell me what's hit the gossip pool."  
  
Natasha pauses for a long moment. "You won't like it."  
  
"I already don't," Maria snaps back.  
  
Natasha sighs, and Maria very much doesn't like it. "Someone took pictures of you teaching him how to dance and posted them online."  
  
Maria closes her eyes for a moment to mentally count to ten and groan. "Of all the ignorant—"  
  
"There's commentary," Natasha interrupts. "Barnes saw it."  
  


* * *

  
  
Bucky is in the training gym, sparring with Thor, when Maria marches in and orders, "Me. You. Bed. Now."  
  
Thor halts the fight, looking surprised.  
  
Bucky looks irritated. "Are you sure you mean me?"  
  
Maria has never had much time or energy to indulge even the adult versions of temper tantrums, so she simply grabs his shirt and yanks him in the right direction. The Winter Soldier could probably snap her in half, and she should probably be taking a moment to be thankful that Bucky has mostly put that behind him and does nothing of the sort, but she doesn't because gratitude isn't at all what she needs to deal with this. Not when she's faced with her hurt, angry… well, boyfriend, in her bedroom at two o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
There's a vicious sort of satisfaction in knowing she turned quite a few heads down the hallway as she brought him here. She's stripping now, and there's another surge of satisfaction when she sees desire on Bucky's face.  
  
He kisses her or she kisses him, hard to say who started it, and she's telling him, "Bed," in her most commanding tone, even though usually he's the one allowed to give orders in here.  
  
It's angry and fast. He's put the Soldier behind him, but there are still parts of his brain that answer as that when faced with a command, and she's commanding, telling him, "Here," and, "Harder," and, "Not like that." He's letting her when their agreement says she's the one that's supposed to be compliant in bed.  
  
At last, they are lying breathless and tangled.  
  
"You should have just asked me," Maria snipes. She's never been known for pulling her punches.  
  
Bucky gives her a slightly betrayed look. "What _were_ you doing with him?" he demands.  
  
"Getting him over his two left feet before he takes Sharon's toes off."  
  
The silence is harsh with Bucky's ragged breathing. She's forcing her own to calm down.  
  
After a long moment, Bucky finally sighs and rolls over to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry."  
  
Maria stares at him, then nods curtly. She hasn't entirely forgiven him the lack of trust, but it's okay, it's understandable, and she's not much more inclined to indulge herself than him.


End file.
